Spider-man: New World 2
by Agent Brad Hall
Summary: It's back! The sequel to the New York Time's #1 Best seller (Well, since apparently every book is one, I figure mine should be too.) Peter has a lot on his plate: a new girlfriend, a job at the Daily Bugle, and the appearance of Dr. Octopus! And what is the secrets of Peter Parker's parents? And what does it have to do with Dr. Connors?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Otto Octavious awoke...confused.

Yes, confused. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or why he heard...voices. Not really voices, more like suggestions. Telling him to escape. Telling him to run.

Telling him to kill.

Otto looked around him. He was in a small room. It appeared to be a hospital room. There was what he assumed to be a guard sleeping, albeit noisily, by the door. He looked down and looked at his body. Between his legs appeared to be...a diaper. A dirty one.

_Well, that's unfortunate,_ Otto thought to himself.

Then Otto noticed something else very different. Very. Different. His metal arms, attached to a harness around his waist were by his side. And his harness was still on him. Melted to his body. He could tell by the melted skin around it.

_Oh no,_ Otto thought worried. _Oh God, please no. No..._

"Nooooooo!" Otto yelled at any god that would answer.

"Huh? Wazgoinon?" the guard who was previously asleep asked. He then saw Otto was awake and looked surprised. "Oh crap!"

The guard talked into the radio on his chest as Otto's arms started to move rapidly around. All Otto kept saying was: _No no no._

"Dr. Richards," the guard spoke into his radio. "He's awake!"

As soon as he said that, many other guards ran into Otto's room, along with a man. Well, maybe not a man yet, but soon. The teen's nametag read 'Dr. Richards' and he was probably around seventeen from Otto's perspective. He had short brown and was very skinny.

Brown haired teenager. Why did that seem so familiar to Otto?

"Mr. Octavious," Dr. Richards said obviously trying to keep Otto calm.

"Doctor," Otto said.

"What?" Dr. Richards asked.

"It's Dr. Octavious," he said.

"Right sorry," Dr. Richards soon corrected himself. "Dr. Octavious, you were in an accident. You're in the Baxter Building infirmary right now..."

"The Baxter Building?" Otto asked. "The SHIELD place?"

"That's right Otto," Dr. Richards said. "You were in an accident, so we brought you here."

"The explosion," Otto said.

Otto remembered it now. He was demonstrating how his mechanical arms worked, the ones now fused to his body, and then there was a ripple in the air and then...BOOM!

"How did the explosion occur?" Otto wanted to know.

"We don't know," Dr. Richards said. "We believe it was caused by a dimensional paradox caused by misuse of inappropriate technologies in another universe, but we have no idea of telling which or if it'll happen again. The entire world felt the effects."

Yes, Otto remembered now. He was in Empire State University. At Dr. Curtis Connors' display...

Dr. Connors.

Otto started to move again.

"Dr. Connors," Otto said, anger quickly filling him. "Dr. Curtis Connors did this to me!"

"Otto, that's impossible," Dr. Richards being the voice of reason. "How could Dr. Connors cause an effect to the entire planet?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he did! Now get out of my way or you'll pay!"

The guards in the room started reaching for their guns.

"You're not going anywhere scum...," one of the guards started, before he was hit in the forehead by one of Otto's arms, causing him to fly back and have his head squashed against the wall, killing him instantly.

"Oh my God!" Dr. Richards cried as the other guards shot their guns ar Otto.

Otto didn't know what he was doing. It was like the arms were moving on their own, but he still felt like he was controlling them. Like they were listening to his requests from deep within his self conscience. He had wanted to kill that guard. And when he did...

...he felt powerful.

Again by instinct, Otto used his arms to protect himself from the bullets flying at him, and they bounced off the arms in such a way, that the bullets flew back and hit the guards that fired them, leaving Otto and Dr. Richards as the only living beings in the room. Otto used his bottom two arms (he now realized two of the original six had been blown off in the explosion) to lift himself into the air to walk.

"Dr. Octavious," Dr. Richards said. "You don't have to do this. Just calm down and we..."

He never got to finish as one of Otto's arms rammed itself into Dr. Richards' stomach, sending him back into the wall. Otto smiled as the teen howled in pain and blood came from his abdomen.

"Quiet boy," Otto said.

Otto let the young man slink to the floor as he left him there.

He had business to attend to.

* * *

Susan Storm had heard a noise.

A loud one. And a scream.

Now, Susan was not a heroic person by any means, as there was nothing fantastic about her. But she recognized the voice that screamed.

_Reed,_ she thought. _Oh God, not Reed._

Susan ran in the direction she heard the scream into the room they had kept Otto Octavious. She had felt sorry for the man, having those arms welded to his body like that.

That all changed when she saw the room.

Dead bodies everywhere. Most of them guards that were supposed to keep Octavious calm. Then next to them, she saw his body. Reed. Susan fell to her knees and cried.

"S -Sue?" Reed coughed out.

"Oh my God!" Sue cried out in happiness. He was alive.

But he was dying.

Sue thought for an idea. Only one came to her mind. They had harnessed cosmic radiation from a very recent government funded space flight. It had showed to have regenerative properties on mice.

Humans were like mice, right?

But if she was going to carry Reed to the radiation room, she would need help.

"Sue? Sue, what's goin' on? We heard a scream," she heard a voice say. Her brother Johnny.

"Susie? Where are you?" Reed's friend, Ben Grimm.

Perfect. Sue could cry.

"In here guys," Sue called to them. "I need your help, hurry!"

Maybe it wasn't too late.

* * *

_I am so late._

That was the only thing going through Spider-man's mind as he swung by his web lines coming from his webshooters under his suit.

And late he was. He was supposed to have met Gwen ten minutes ago. If she was even there, he needed to hurry and head to The Coffee Bean. There was one problem, though.

The big truck plowing through New York City.

He had no idea what it was carrying, who was driving, or where it was going. He just knew one thing.

He was so in the dog house for this.

_Which makes this personal,_ Spider-man thought. _Congratulations, buddy. You just ticked off one..._

**_Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man!_**

_Oh crap,_ Spider-man thought, returning back to reality. _The truck is heading right towards that girl._

* * *

Kitty Pryde was done.

D. O. N. E.

She had been shopping for, like, ever to get her baby sister the perfect birthday present. Barbie this, Ken that, it was enough to make someone go crazy. But, she loved her baby sister so...yeah...

She put the bags down at put her hand on her Star Of David necklace. Her great grandfather had hid this through the holocaust. It was a family heirloom, and it was priceless to her family. It represented that even through the most hopeless situations, there still is a way. She just hoped she'd get through this day.

And that's when she saw the truck coming for her.

It had bounded up the sidewalk and was heading straight for her. Kitty knew she was gonna die. She could never describe the feeling of that to anyone who ever asked, but at that moment she knew her life was about to end.

"Heads up!" she heard a voice say.

Then, next thing she saw was a flash of red and blue, and she was out of harms way, but her necklace flew off her and onto the street as the truck passed by. Being put down she looked up to face the person who saved her.

"Oh -oh my God!" she exclaimed. "You're Spider-man!"

"Costume gives it away, right?" the masked man said. "Hey, are you okay? Any injuries, sprains, fractured bones?"

"N -no," she stammered, then realized something was wrong. "I -I lost my necklace!"

Spider-man turned around and looked into the street.

"Spider vision, activate," he said.

"What? You have that?" Kitty asked.

"I sure don't," Spider-man said. "Oh, there it is."

He extended his right arm and pushed his two inner fingers into his palm, causing a long sticky strand to come from his wrist and attach to something in the street. Then, he pulled, and Kitty's necklace landed in his hand.

"Got it."

"Oh my God, thank you." Kitty said.

Spider-man opened up the necklace and reached his hands behind Kitty's neck, putting the necklace on. Kitty could feel her face turning red.

"Star Of David, huh?" Spider-man asked.

"Are you Jewish," Kitty asked.

"Uh, no." Spider-man said. "But I have friends that are Jewish."

"I'm Kitty," she said and internally kicked herself. This guy was a superhero. Why would he care what her name was?

"Hello, Kitty. (Uh, I am officially a five year old girl.)" Spider-man said. "I'm Pe -Spider-man."

Kitty got butterflies in her stomach. The way he talked, it was calm and strong and playful all at the same time. She had a feeling that if she knew who Spider-man really was, they'd be good friends.

Spider-man walked towards the street casually. He turned to Kitty one more time.

"See ya around, Kitty," he said as a police car drove by and he stuck his hand out to attach himself to it. He waved as the car pulled him away.

Kitty smiled to herself. Then frowned. She looked down and saw that her Barbie Steakhouse BBQ was crushed by the truck. She sighed.

_Well,_ she thought. _At least I'm alive._

* * *

_Well, that almost went horribly,_ Spider-man thought to himself.

He had almost revealed his identity to that girl he saved. Why would he do that? Although, she was cute. And he had always had a thing for brunettes. And natural redheads.

_Ugh, what am I thinking? I have a girlfriend. One whom I..._

Love? Did he love Gwen? She said she loved him, but he never said it back. Did he love her...or should he really be paying attention to the situation at hand and get out of the world where his biggest problem is girls?

_I'm gonna go with option two for three hundred dollars._

Spider-man leaped from the police car he was currently perched on and landed on the back of the truck. He crawled until he reached the driver's door, and facepalmed himself when he saw who was driving.

"Oh my God," he said. "Gargan?"

Macdonald Gargan looked up at the webslinger with sad and angry eyes.

"Oh no," Mac said. "Not you!"

Spider-man had stopped Gargan way too many times. And he'd only been Spider-man a good few weeks. Normally, Mac stuck to small crime. Pick pocketing old ladies, jaywalking, stuff like that. This...this was a little more extreme than that.

"Not me?" Spider-man said in fake sadness. "What do you mean not me? If I didn't know any better Macky, I'd say you didn't like me."

Gargan pulled out a very very large gun and aimed it at Spider-man.

"Maybe this will show you how I feel about you!" Mac said angrily.

Again, Spider-man felt the familiar tingle of his spider-sense banging at the back of his skull. Before, it used to give him a full picture of the danger that was about to hit him. Now, it only gave him a tingle. Well, when life gives you lemons...you spray a web and hit the end of a gun with it to stop the bullet.

"Awww, Mac Daddy Fresh," Spider-man teased lacing his fingers together. "I knew you loved me."

Spider-man sprayed a web that hit the brake pedal.

"So why don't we just hit the brake so we can get re-acquainted?"

Mac looked at Spider-man as the truck stopped.

"What're you...?" Mac started before WHAM! Spider-man hit him directly in the face, knocking him out instantly.

_Well, that's done._ he thought.

Spider-man pulled Gargan out of the window and webbed him to the truck. He didn't have time to talk to the police. He had a date.

Spider-man sprayed a web and started to swing. Maybe he wouldn't be any more late. Maybe she'll still be there. Yeah, and maybe Soulja Boy will put out a good song. But at least he can try to make it up to her by at least showing up.

Then, he heard the sirens, heading in the opposite direction he was supposed to go, in the manner or what he was starting to refer to it as "Parker Luck."

_Maybe I can just skip this one,_ he thought. _I'm sure the world won't end if Spider-man takes one night off._

Then, a face appeared before him. A calm face. A strong face. A loved face. He saw his Uncle Ben appear before him, and the words came back to him.

**_With Great Power, There Must Also Come Great Responsibility._**

He shook his head. He'd make it up to Gwen somehow. He jumped in the opposite direction and fired a web line.

Somehow.

* * *

Peter Parker walked into the restaurant. His brown hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had a small bruise on his side.

_A day in the life of Spider-man._

He looked around the restaurant, hoping to see an ounce of golden hair. He didn't see it. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard an angelic voice call his name.

"Peter?"

Peter turned around and saw her. He saw her golden hair that seemed to reflect the sun better than a mirror, her blue dress that flowed perfectly over her glorious (oh so glorious) curves, he saw her ocean blue eyes that went perfectly with her dress, eyes that he could tell were full of love. True love. And in that moment his knees almost buckled. The fact that she was still there, when he was almost an hour late. The fact that she still looked at him with those loving ocean blue eyes. It was almost too much for him. He wanted to go to her, grab her, and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. He wanted to show everyone in this city that they were together, and that they could suck it for all he cared.

But, instead, he just said, "Yo."

_Genius. Who the hell says 'yo' anymore?!_

"Yo," she said. "I'm surprised you actually showed up."

Her and Peter sat down at a booth not far from the door.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Peter said.

"Yeah, well, I already ate, and I have no money," Gwen said. "So, they wouldn't let me leave."

"Oh," Peter said, crushed.

"I'm joking, Peter," Gwen said. "Lighten up a bit."

"You're...you're incredible, y'know that?" Peter asked, taking her hands.

"Of course I know that," Gwen said. "Now, are we gonna order or not?"

Peter smiled, leaned forward and kissed her. A quick one. Maybe it wasn't the full out suck it to the world kiss that he envisioned, but seeing the smile on her face, and her red cheeks as he pulled away, it didn't matter.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Connors. Connors. Connors. Connors!_

Otto slammed his mechanical arm into a wall, breaking right through it with no effort. He wanted to do the same thing to Connors' head. He didn't know how Connors did it, or why Connors did it, but he knew he did it. He just knew. And he would make him pay for that.

Otto looked at the broken glass on the floor of the abandoned warehouse, and saw his almost naked self.

_First,_ he thought. _I need to find some clothes..._

* * *

_Okay, first off, thanks to bobilcaluiza for favoriting me. Following is one thing, but it makes me feel really good when someone favorites me. (Although, you have A LOT of favorite authors, but it still means a lot.)_

_Also, check out Deadpool: New World. The first few chapters are slightly rushed, but they got good reception from Deadpool fans._

_Also, thanks to That One Random for reviewing the last Spider-man: New World, and giving a shout out to my Deadpool fic in Broken Boy Soldier. Also, you guys should read Broken Boy Soldier, it's really great to read, and it has a nice Peter/Gwen pairing._

_I also recommend The Mark Of Responsibility by MLP Mike. (My fanboy craziness cooled down from when you reviewed my last story. Sorry about that.) Spider-man: Evolution by L-Dog Z. (I think that's his name.) And Spider-man: Evolution by TheMetalGearZero and The Marvelous Spider-man by Cucumba. (And it's sequels.)_

_That's all for now. Till next time._

_(Also, I read Amazing Spider-man #4 and I liked the idea of Silk. So, you never know...maybe there was a girl standing close by the spider tank when the wave hit. Gasp! Spider-man: New World 3?!_

_-Brad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, only the first chapter, and already my inbox is full of favorites and follows. And that means I have some thanking to do._

_Thank you theshow07 for following and favoriting. Also thanks to ArianaandXaia (cool name) for following (and I think favoriting?) Thanks to ThatOneGirl32 for favoriting and following. And thanks to Council of chaos for favoriting. Also, to james1823 for favoriting and following. Also, thanks to SPIDEYISAWESOM (he certainly is) for following and favoriting. Thanks to HayabusaDragonForce for following Spider-man: Golden and following me. And thaks to Trubosswritr55 for favoriting._

_Thanks to spiderman1fan (although it should be spider-man1fan) for favoriting, following, and reviewing. As for your review, remember that all these stories are in one universe, so there's just a good a chance of Batman or Ben 10 or Danny Phantom being on the Avengers as there is Spider-man, Captain America, or even Deadpool. (Deadpool in the Avengers, now that's an idea.) I actually was going to put a list of people who I knew are gonna be on the team (it wouldn't have been everyone about maybe two or three people so far.) But I figured I've given you guys enough spoilers._

_And thanks to MarvelHero1610 for the follow and review. Speaking of MarvelHero1610, I forgot to tell you guys to go read his fanfictions. They're really great. I knew I was forgetting somebody. And I'm not just saying that, I honestly forgot._

_On to the story!_

...

Dr. Octavious looked in the mirror and saw himself in a green fitness jumpsuit. He realized he was a slightly pudgy man. What was it the kids said these days? Oh yes. That sucks.

He looked down at the dead couple on the floor of the apartment. He figured they didn't really deserve their death, but it's not like he could've let them live. Besides, they had a closet full of green jumpsuits.

They probably had it coming.

But he had more pressing matters to worry about. He knew it was only a matter of time before Connors antagonized Otto for his involvement in Richard Parker's death back when he worked at Roxxon. But, he never knew it'd be something on this scale.

_Well,_ Otto thought. _Who's to say Connors won't have his own accident?_

...

"Okay," Gwen said. "Who's one famous person that you want to have permission to cheat on me with?"

Peter and Gwen were walking towards her house after their date. They had a lot of fun, and even just sat around doing nothing after they were done getting ice cream. They just...talked. For hours. And made out a little bit, but that was nobody else's business.

Right now, Gwen was asking him who his "no chains" person was. The thing was, you can only use famous people that you'd probably never meet. So, it probably didn't even really count. But it was fun.

"I'm still thinking about mine," Peter said. "You go first."

"Eminem," Gwen said.

"What?" Peter asked surprised.

"Hey, it's my choice," Gwen replied.

"Most girls would go with someone like Channing Tatum, or Zac Effron. You pick Eminem?"

"Well, you should know that I'm not other girls, Peter," she said smiling at him (God, he loved that smile). "Isn't that why you like me?"

"True. Okay, my turn," Peter said. "Scarlett Johanson."

"No," Gwen said matter of factly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Peter asked.

"She's too pretty," Gwen said.

"But it's my choice," Peter said. "I mean, did you see her in Lucy? My God, I just wanted to reach into the screen, grab her blond hair and..."

"Peter."

"What? I can't help it if I like blond girls," Peter said shrugging. "Especially when there are ones like you around."

Gwen smiled up at him and blushed.

"Well played Mr. Parker," Gwen said. "You better not be talking like that to any other girls."

"I don't _want_ to talk like that to other girls," Peter said truthfully.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as they stopped walking.

"I had a lot of tum tonight," she said.

"Ditto," Peter said. Peter again mentally kicked himself.

_I really need to start talking with today's language._

Then, Gwen pulled him in and kissed him. All the feeling left Peter, and he was starting to wonder if he was the only one with superpowers. He quickly lost track of time as he puts his hands on the small of her back. Gwen grabbed his hands and put them on her butt while still kissing him.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, _Peter thought as his eyes flew open. _Bad! That's a bad penis! Go down, damn it!_

Luckily, before he made a mess in his pants, Gwen pulled away and looked at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you," she said.

And at that moment, Peter knew he did too, and that he wanted to spend every day with her just like this. Just talking. He looked at her and saw she was expecting an answer. So he smiled warmly at her.

"I..." he started before he heard a voice.

"Hey! You kids get in here!" the voice said.

It was then that Peter realized that he was in front of Gwen's house, and that the voice was that of her father, George.

"Hi Mr. Stacy," Peter said waving.

"I said get in here," he said. "Both of you!"

"Um, actually my aunt is expecting me..." Peter started as he heard Gwen say something that resembled: _oh my God, Dad..._

"You didn't look like you were worried about it a second ago," George said as he walked back into the house.

Peter and Gwen both remained silent as they walked towards the Stacy home. But, Peter felt Gwen's hand slip into his, and he squeezed it. They walked into the house and saw George sitting on his recliner looking at Peter with seriously scary eyes. Peter could lift a car over his head. He could punch straight through a brick wall with only slight pain. He fought the Green Goblin. He was 37% sure he could take George in a fight.

"Gwen," George said. "Go to your room."

"Dad," Gwen started. "Don't do anything..."

"Go. To. Your room. Gwendolen," he said.

Peter winced. He called her Gwendolen. Ish just got real. Gwen looked at him one more time before she went up the stairs to her room.

"Sit down, Peter."

Peter did. No hesitation. As Peter sat down, George took a pistol out of his pocket and put it on the arm of the recliner. Peter wasn't particularly worried about that. With his spider-sense and reflexes, he could dodge a bullet easy. What worried him was explaining _how_ he could dodge it.

"Peter, how long have we known each other?"

"Since birth," Peter said. George and his Uncle Ben were partners in the police force before his uncle retired from that life. His uncle was also an agent of SHIELD, but that was neither here nor there. George was actually his godfather.

"And I want you to know that I respect you," George said.

"Is that why you have the gun out?"

"That's exactly why I have the gun out," George said. "Because I respect you enough to know that if my little girl gets hurt, I will hurt you."

"Is that a threat, Captain?" Peter asked.

"I'm a father first," George said. "Your hands were looking kinda low outside while you were mackin' out there for three minutes straight."

"Three minutes?"

"Three minutes."

"Mackin'?"

"You know what mackin' is," George said. "And you know what sex is. And if you and Gwen..."

"No!" Peter said, probably a little too loud. "I mean, no sir. You don't have to worry about that from me. Sir."

"Good. Now you'd better head home," George said. "May's probably worried sick."

...

Peter walked up to the house he was raised in since he was a baby. There were a lot of memories here. The first time he walked. The time he and his Uncle Ben watched every movie in the Star Wars series nonstop.

The time his Uncle was murdered.

And it was his fault.

Although he loved this house, and he never wanted to move, it reminded him of his greatest failure. His greatest mistake. It reminded him of why he kept putting on that suit every day, and why he'd never give it up. That's probably why he loves living here.

He needed this place.

He walked to the porch and saw a large garbage bag next to the door. That meant his Aunt wanted him to take it out. Peter grabbed the bag and started to walk away. He went to the curb where the trash can was waiting. He used to have a problem of this kid knocking it over, but Peter took care of that. Actually, Spider-man took care of that.

Peter looked to his left and heard yelling. He knew better than to get into a situation with Mary Jane and her parents, but the yelling seemed...worse than usual. But MJ was a smart girl. He figured she could take care of herself.

That's when Mary ran from her house, tears in her eyes. She turned toward Peter, but she was looking down, so Peter figured she didn't even see him.

"MJ?" Peter asked, visually startling her. "Are you okay?"

Mary wiped her eyes and put on her obviously fake smile.

"Oh yeah, Pete." she said. "I'm amazing. Sensational. Spectacular."

"Mary," Peter said. "I've known you longer than I've known anyone not related to me. I can tell when you're full of it."

MJ looked at him for a few more seconds, then ran and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. Peter wrapped his arms around her. Not in the same way he did Gwen, but more in a comforting way. Peter put his hand on her upper arm, and felt MJ tense up in his arms. Peter looked down and saw a bruise that was previously hidden by her shirt.

"Mary," Peter asked, alarmed. "Did your father..."

"What? No, I -I fell, Peter." she said.

"Mary Jane."

She hesitates. That in itself told him what he wanted to know.

"...yeah, Peter." she said finally. "My dad did this to me."

Peter felt his hand clench into a fist. He had known MJ since he was six years old. Her and her father arguing, it was pretty common knowledge in the neighborhood. But he didn't know he ever hit her. The only question on his mind was: how long has this been going on? He would have to find out later, though.

After he kicked his ass.

Mary Jane looked up at him and saw the anger in his face.

"Peter," MJ said. "Please, no. I don't want you to get involved in this."

"Mary, you're my best friend." Peter said. "I'm not going to let..."

"He's still my dad, Peter. Please...just, just let me deal, okay?"

Peter stood there a little bit longer. It would be child's play for him to beat the breaks off Mary Jane's dad. But he respected Mary too much for that. He would have to deal with this situation later.

"Mary," Peter said finally. "I want you to stay over at my house tonight. And I want you to know that if anything like this ever happens again, you come here. I'm not even joking, you come _here. _Not your friend's house, not your Aunt Anne's house, you come to my front door, and tell my aunt or me. Okay?"

"Okay Peter," she said.

"Promise me."

"I promise," she said seriously.

Peter grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her towards the house and ushered her inside. The house was completely dark, except for the Tv, which was on the news and had Peter's Aunt May sleeping on the couch, peacefully, thank God.

"Mary, go to my room. The bed is yours," Peter stated.

Mary looked like she was going to argue, but Peter stopped her.

"I'll be fine," Peter said. "I just want to make sure _you_ are."

Mary hugged Peter again, and he hugged her, making sure not to touch her bruise.

"Gwen's a lucky girl," she said almost inaudibly.

"Duh," Peter said.

Mary turned and walked up the stairs. Peter figured he'd bring her a drink or something, so he went in the kitchen. It was then that he noticed some envelopes, sitting under a bowl on top of the refrigerator. Peter took them from under it, looking at the letter, seeing that they are from the bank. Bills overdue, eviction notice, nothing even remotely good for Peter or his Aunt May.

_That's probably why she kept them hidden, _Peter thought to himself.

Peter put the letters back exactly where he got them.

"-are awarding a large reward for the notorious thief's, leaving note cards calling himself the Black Cat, capture and arrest."

"That's really sexist, John. How do you know it's a man?"

"Oh, not this crap again..."

Peter turned to look at the news on the Tv. Apparently there was a crook calling themselves the Black Cat, and the police couldn't find them. Maybe that was a way for him to earn money...no, he did what he did because it was his responsibility, not for money.

"In other news, The Daily Bugle is offering a large amount of money for pictures of the vigilante known as Spider-man..."

Okay, now this had value.

Peter went and turned off the Tv, as the news people were arguing about his gender, and got ready to head to bed (I rhymed) as the room was now completely dark. Before doing that, however, he went and kissed his aunt on the forehead.

"'Love you," he whispered as a smile formed on her face, still asleep.

Peter went up to his room and saw MJ sleeping on the floor. Peter groaned to himself. But, at least she was sleeping. He heard her snoring silently. Peter opened up his closet and got his spare blanket from the top. It was a habit he picked up from his uncle, just for these type of situations, more or less.

He placed the blanket on MJ, who pulled it in. Peter then noticed how beautiful she was, sleeping like that. Peter mentally kicked himself _again. _Peter got into his bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

What Peter didn't notice was Mary Jane opening one of her eyes.

...

_I'm going to tell you something._

_This scene with Mary Jane and her father? Was supposed to be something completely different. My original version had Peter falling over on top of her as he went to take out the trash. No situation with her father. At least, not yet. The plan was always there._

_But, reading over it, I found that she came off a bit slutty, because she didn't know Peter and Gwen, and tried a move on Peter. Then I realized that also didn't make sense, because they've known each other since they were 6, and this takes place some time after the first Spider-man: New World, so he would've told her by now. Overall, I think it turned out pretty well._

_I had also planned to put more story into this but it just didn't happen that way._

_My bad._

_-Brad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Thanks to CaioOP1985 (still have no idea what your name means) for favoriting. Thanks to cabrera1234 for following and favoriting._

* * *

"And Ben said 'well, if that's not what it takes to be a carpenter, I don't know what is.'" May Parker said.

Her therapist laughed at this.

"Ben was a card, I guess May?" she said.

"All that and more," she replied a little mad.

"And what about Peter, is he doing okay?" the therapist asked.

"He's...he's fine," May said hesitantly.

"You don't sound too sure," the therapist said.

"Well...I haven't really talked to him much lately since Ben's death," May explained. "He's always out and about, doing God knows what. He hasn't really had much time for me lately."

"And why would he," the therapist asked smiling. "You're not even his mother. You're just some old woman who picked him up as a child. He didn't even have a _choice_ in the matter."

"H -how dare you," May said. "Young woman, you have no right to talk to me this...oh my God!"

Then, the beautiful face of the therapist ripped open, and out poked a red hair with a black web design over it, and two large white lenses with a black ring around it.

May knew him from the news as Spider-man.

"The only reason he put up with you was Ben Parker," the webbed wonder said as he stepped out of the once therapist's skin. "With him gone, he has no use for you anymore. You're back to the way you knew you were always meant to be: alone."

May fell out of her chair and backed away as Spider-man walked towards him.

"Everyone you ever knew is dead," he said. "And now the only person you have left, doesn't even want to be in the same house with you anymore."

"Shut up! Peter loves me!" May said, then added hesitantly. "I...I know he does."

May stops as she feels her self stuck to something. She turned around and saw what it was.

A large spider web.

"Oh yeah? If Peter loves you so much," the masked man said as he leaned down to her. "Then why doesn't he show it?"

Next thing May knew, she was falling.

She didn't know where she was falling, because all she saw was black. All around her. Black. Then she landed.

She was still surrounded by black, but this time she saw something else. Something white.

And they looked like eyes.

"Who are you? she asked the man hidden in the shadows.

Then the man stepped out and she saw that he appeared to be a human bat with his mouth uncovered.

"Who am I?" the man asked. "I'M BATMAAAAN!"

There was obviously something wrong with this man.

Before she could move, the man had taken a small container off his belt, and thrown it off the ground, causing smoke to fill the all black room they were in.

When the smoke cleared, she was no longer in the black room, but rather was back in New York city.

And what she saw in front of her, she didn't know whether to be scared or amazed.

She saw in front of her mutants and ghosts, monsters and demons. They were all standing there, looking proud to be where they were.

And standing in front of them, looking prouder and more determined of them all, was Spider-man.

May didn't know why she disliked Spider-man. She knew in her heart it had something to do with Peter. She just...she just knew that because of Spider-man, Peter would die. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She knew Peter would die because of Spider-man.

And she knew that in a world of meta-humans and marvels, there was little place for an old woman like her. And she felt that because Peter didn't love her, he'd leave her behind. She thought this, until she heard a voice. The voice of the Peter she knew and loved.

"I love you"

And when she heard those words, she knew it was true. And she felt strong. Empowered. She loved her nephew, and he loved her too. They would make it. Together.

They would make it.

* * *

Hello, my dear readers. First off, hello to my friend Moya Ferrigno if you're reading.

In case you didn't know, this takes place during Aunt May's dream last chapter. I know what you're thinking: Dang it Brad, I want to see Spider-man fight the Sup -I mean, Doctor Octopus! Well, y'know I'm getting to it. I know this story is getting to be, for lack of a better word, a clusterfuck. Yeah, it happens. I've been really swamped lately, so it's hard to get writing done. Again, sorry. Please review.

Hey, I bet you didn't know that Nick Fury was actually supposed to kill Spider-man around the time he first appeared. But, he didn't because he thought even though that he was "weird and radioactive" that he might become "something special."

Also, did you know that Spider-man's costume was actually red and black in his first appearance? But Steve Ditko used blue to highlight the muscle tone, and everyone just assumed it was blue so they made it officially blue. Seriously, go back to Amazing Fantasy #15 you can definitely see that.

Okay, that's all I got. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys. Long time no see, huh? Unless you read Golden Age: Spider-man. Then I just saw you guys the other day. So anyway, I just wanna go on the record and say that I loved last chapter. Seriously, I just loved it. I loved writing it, I loved reading it afterwards, it was just perfect. So I'm kinda worried about how this chapter turns out which, at this point in time, I haven't written yet. If you're reading this, then I wrote it. (Obviously.)_

_I just want to say on the record that this is part of phase 1 of the New World universe. All the stories that have been in it are part of phase one, okay._

_Also, I was planning a little Spider-man fanfiction called Techno Spider-man, or something along those lines. But I don't know which Spider-man to use. Peter Parker or Miles Morales? I know, like, all of you are going to say_ _Peter, but I just feel like Miles should get some attention. Heck, I might use Kendrick Durham (none of you know who that is, do you?) Speaking of Kendrick Durham, go read Golden Age: Spider-man._

* * *

He swung through the air on his web without trouble. He'd been doing it for months now, and it had become like breathing to him. The air against his spandex costume, the tautness of the web in his hand, the adrenalin coursing through his veins.

And it only got worse once he heard the screams.

On instinct, he fired a web in the direction it was coming from, and soared towards the source. He swung up to a large apartment building that was engulfed in flames. Looking at the ground, he didn't see any fire trucks or anything to suggest they'd even been called.

Again he heard the scream.

"I'm coming!" he yelled. "Hang on!"

He fired himself into the building and was instantly hit with the smell of burning flesh. It was probably the most disgusting thing he'd ever experienced, or ever would. He looked around and saw nothing but fire and burning wood.

Then he saw the dead bodies.

They were stacked on top on another, with the scorching flames slowly roasting them like barbeque.

Who could have done something like this?

"You really are predictable, Petey-boy," he heard a voice say as he turned around.

"Oh no," he said. "Please God, no."

The other man smiled standing on his glider.

"Sorry Pete," the Goblin said. "God's not accepting calls right now."

Before he could react, the other man rammed his glowing green sword into his chest, making it come through the other man. He screamed as he felt it break through his heart.

Spider-man had failed.

* * *

Peter Parker awoke with a start.

_Just a dream,_ he thought. _Just a dream._

He got up and looked at his surroundings. Mary Jane was no longer on his floor, a folded up stack of blankets in her place.

_I've been having that dream more and more now._

Although the dream was different each time, it always ended the same: with Norman Osborn killing him. The night before, he had dreamed Norman had killed him on a bridge: the Brooklyn one to be exact. But he shrugged it off. He had to go check on Mary Jane.

He lifted himself off his bed and walked down the stairs. Below, he heard laughing.

"That's a really good story Aunt May," he heard a young voice say.

"Well, Mary Jane," he heard his Aunt May say. "Eggs aren't the only thing I'm known for."

Peter stepped down the stairs and saw his aunt and Mary Jane eating eggs in the kitchen, seemingly having a good time. Peter was happy about that. He hadn't seen his aunt hardly smile ever since his Uncle Ben passed.

"Aunt May, you guys are eating your world-famous eggs without me," Peter asked. "You guys suck."

"At least I didn't make my wheat-cakes," May said smiling.

"If you did that," Peter said. "Someone woulda had to die."

They both laughed, and Peter just realized how much he loved seeing Mary Jane Watson laugh.

_Whoa, cool it Pete. You love Gwen, remember?_

"Hey," MJ said. "Thanks for the help last night. I really appreciate it."

"Well," Peter said. "What're friends for?"

And just like that, MJ hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're a great friend," she said.

"I know."

Mary Jane turned and smiled at his aunt.

"And thank you for the eggs Aunt May," Mary said.

"Anytime Mary," May said. "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"Wait, you can't go back to your dad's house," Peter said defensively. "At least, not yet."

"Don't worry, at this time of day he normally just goes on a verbal assault," MJ said. "My name is a slang term for weed, I think I can take a few insults."

MJ turned towards the door as she heard a car pull up outside.

"Besides, I'm staying at boyfriend Eddie's house," she said.

"As long as your safe," Peter said.

MJ smiled up at Peter.

_God, that smile._

"You're sweet," MJ said. "I know why Gwen loves you so much."

Then MJ looked surprised as she walked to the door.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, was I?" Mary stammered. "I mean, she told me on the phone, but I didn't know if she told you."

"She told me," Peter said smiling.

"Oh good," Mary said as she walked out the door.

"Such a sweet girl," May said as she set some eggs on the table for Peter.

"Yeah," Peter said as he dug in. "But she has nothing on the one right in front of me."

"Oh stop," May said smiling. "You're just like Ben."

"That's a good thing right?"

"It's a very good thing."

Peter looked in the direction of the stack of bills he found last night, and saw they were no longer there.

"How's Gwen," May asked. "Did you guys have a good time last night."

"Yeah, she's great," Peter said. "Aunt May, I know about the bills."

This caused his aunt to stop for a moment, but she started back a quick second after.

"What about them," May asked.

"Aunt May."

"Well..so I'm a little behind," May said. "Everyone is."

"I was thinking of getting a job," Peter said, and put his hands up as he saw his aunt try to interrupt. "Not full time. I know school comes first, and when summer vacation is over, I'll be completely ready for my junior year."

"And what job were you considering," May asked.

"I was going to take pictures of Spider-man for the Daily Bugle," Peter said, taking another bite of eggs.

The look on his aunt's face surprised Peter. He hadn't seen his Aunt May look like that since the day Norman Osborn killed his Uncle Ben.

"Sp...Spider-man?" May asked. "Isn't that a little...um, dangerous?"

"Aunt May, are you okay?" Peter asked. "Aunt May, I'll be careful, I swear. There won't be any danger."

May hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay," she said. "You really are just like Ben, Peter."

Peter got up and kissed May on her forehead.

"Thank you, Aunt May." Peter said.

"Well, then I guess you better get going right," May asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you always have something to do around this time?"

"Now why would I go out," Peter said. "When I can spend time with my favorite girl?"

May smiled.

* * *

Peter walked into the Daily Bugle building.

_Here goes nothing..._

Peter walked up to the secretary desk.

"Hello, I'm Peter," Peter said until he saw who the secretary was. "Wait...Betty Brant?"

"Oh my God," the beautiful brunette smiled at him. "Peter Parker? You got me through freshman year."

"It was just chemistry."

Ah, yes Betty Brant. If Peter's life was a comic book (or fanfiction) Betty Brant would be considered his first "love interest." And she was just that: a love_ interest. _They had never gone anywhere, but they did go to the freshman dance together. Until Flash Thompson ruined it by dunking a bucket of milk on the both of them. After that, Betty had dropped out of school to support her brother and mother. After that, they lost touch.

"For you it was just chemistry, Mr. Boy Genius." Betty smiled. "But for the rest of us, chemistry is the Anti-Christ. So, what can I do for you, Peter?"

"I came to see your boss about a job."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah."

After some typing on her computer, Betty smiled up at him.

"Go right in. Top floor."

"Thanks Betty," he said as he walked into the elevator.

"Hey, I just noticed," Betty said. "You're not wearing your glasses anymore. And you're not tiny."

"I got contacts, and I started working out," Peter said.

"You look cute," he heard Betty say as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Peter smiled as the elevator doors opened. The hustle and bustle of the Bugle office room was amazing and intimidating. He hoped he could keep up.

_Well, the proportionate speed of a spider will definitely help._

"I don't give a damn Robbie," he heard a loud voice say. "A couple dies in her apartment. It's sad, but it's not real news. What're we, The Times?"

"But the apartment used to be owned by Dr. Otto Octavious," Peter heard an quieter voice say.

Peter walked until he saw the owners of the voices. A tall man with a flattop and a mustache that would make Hitler proud, and a shorter black man with gray hair and a stern complexion.

"Again I ask, who is Octavious?" the taller man said, who Peter instantly knew was J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the Bugle.

"A scientist who went missing after that wave that went through the world a couple months ago. He was in Empire State. People think the government was involved in his disappearance."

"Exactly, people _think,_" Jameson said. "I want facts, Robbie! That's the reason people read the Bugle every morning."

"I see what you mean Jonah," the man apparently named Robbie said.

"Here's what I want to see," Jonah said. "Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Tony Stark all come back around the same time from God knows where. Each of them have bank accounts the size of Texas, and people all say they're more 'mature' know. I want to know where each of them were, what happened to them, and how they got back."

"Oliver Queen was trapped on an island for five years," Peter said as he walked to them. "He had a press conference this morning."

"Robbie, who is this," Jonah asked.

"I was the guy who called."

"Oh yeah," Robbie said. "The one who had pictures of Spider-man."

"Well, let's see 'em," Jonah said.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to Jameson. Jameson opened it and looked at the pictures inside.

"Pretty good kid," Jonah said. "What's your name?"

"Peter Parker," Peter said. "I'd like a job, sir."

"A job? One set of pictures and you think you're entitled to a staff job?"

"Oh, uh, no sir," Peter said.

"I'll tell you what," Jonah said. "You seem like a good kid. I'll give you a freelance position. You do a few assignments for me, and I'll pay you for the pictures. You prove to be reliable and consistent, I'll give you a staff. Sound fair?"

"That is...extremely fair," Peter said grateful. "Thank you, Mr. Jameson."

"In fact," Robbie said. "We can get him to take pictures of the Connors thing."

"Good thinking Robbie," Jonah said. "Kid, we need you to take pictures of Dr. Curtis Connors' lab at Empire State. Think you can do that?"

"I'm on it, Mr. Jameson," Peter said as he walked out the news room.

"That was nice of you Jonah," Robbie said. "Really nice."

"His uncle saved my life, Robbie," Jonah said. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Peter walked to Empire State University. The last time he was in this place, there was a large explosion and he was give spider-powers. Luckily, all the damage that was done was fixed, and hey, he got spider-powers. Can't beat that.

Peter walked into the school and walked down the many hallways towards Dr. Connors' lab. He made sure to memorize where everything was, so that when he went there, he would already be ahead of everyone else. Well, he didn't _know_ he was going to go here, but it was a possibility. He walked up to Dr. Connors' lab and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened and a man with short brown hair, and only his left arm.

"Hello," the good doctor said.

"Hello Dr. Connors," Peter said. "I'm Peter Parker, the Bugle sent me to take pictures of your lab."

Peter saw Dr. Connors' expression fall flat, then regain its happy composure.

"Yes," Dr. Connors said. "Come on in."

Peter followed Connors inside and saw a woman and a young child talking.

"Ah, Peter," Dr. Connors said. "This is my wife Martha and son Billy, guys, this is Peter Parker."

Peter could swear he saw Martha and her husband share a conversation with their expressions. He didn't know what this was about, but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with him. He had never met them before today.

"Well," Martha said easing Billy towards the door. "We were just leaving. It was nice to meet you, Peter."

"Nice to meet you to, ma'am," Peter replied as Martha and Billy left the room.

"So are you going to ask me any questions?" Connors asked as Peter started taking pictures of the lab and its equipment.

"Uh, that's a little above me," Peter said. "I'm just here to take pictures."

"That's a nice camera," Dr. Connors said, referring to Peter's expensive camera.

"Oh thanks," Peter said. "It was my Uncle Ben's. He left to me in his...in his will."

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that," Connors said, obviously shook up. "Did he, uh, did he say where he got it from?"

"No," Peter said. "Why?"

Just then, Peter felt a tingling in his skull and knocked Dr. Connors down.

"Get down!" Peter yelled as a large hole opened in the lab.

Peter looked towards the hole and saw who he recognized as Dr. Otto Octavious standing there with his metal harness on with four arms on it, meaning that the other two had stayed off during the explosion.

_Oh my God,_ Peter thought.

"Connors!" Octavious yelled in obvious anger. "Prepare to die! The day is so fucking cast!"


End file.
